


Power Rangers:Beyblade Metal Masters

by Southboy123



Series: Beyblade:Power Rangers Version [1]
Category: Beyblade, Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: Battle, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southboy123/pseuds/Southboy123
Summary: While Their Older Siblings Saves The World,These Four Beybladers And Their Best Bey-Mechanic Travels The World Competing In The Beyblade World Championships As New Zealand's Representatives To Battle Teams Around The World





	Power Rangers:Beyblade Metal Masters

Meet Team Gan Gan Galaxy  
New Zealand's Representatives

Elijah Cranston-Scott

Age:13  
Beyblade:Galaxy Pegasus  
Type:Attack  
Parents:Billy Cranston(Blue Ranger) And Jason Scott(Red Ranger)  
Portrayed:Davis Cleveland

Justin Randall-Griffin  
Age:13  
Beyblade:Ray Striker  
Type:Attack  
Parents:Chase Randall(Black Dino Charge Ranger) And Riley Griffin(Green Dino Charge Ranger)  
Portrayed:Levi Miller 

Miguel Taylor

Age:13

Beyblade:Earth Eagle

Type:Balance

Parents:Zack Taylor(Black Ranger)And Trini Kwan(Yellow Ranger)

Portrayed:Joshua Rush

Jonah Tien-Romero

Age:13

Beyblade:Flame Libra Type:Stamina

Parents:Brody Romero(Red Ninja Steel Ranger) And Preston Tien(Blue Ninja Steel Ranger)

Portrayed:Asher Angel

Ryder Morgan

Age:13

Bey Mechanic

Parents:Kendall Morgan(Purple Dino Charge Ranger) And Heckyl(Snide)

Portrayed:Thomas Kuc


End file.
